bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Julie Makimoto
Julie Makimoto (original version: ) is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Julie is a Subterra Brawler. Julie's Sister Is Daisy Makimoto. Story Julie is a 12 year old girl. She may come off a bit scattered but Julie can compete with the best of the brawlers at Bakugan. Julie would best be described as a little princess and in conversation; she can be a little vacant. She is bubbly, extroverted and adores Dan Kuso. She also hates Runo out of jealousy. She is his number one fan. Julie lives in the isolated Bakugan Valley, Australia. She is childhood friends with Billy and when he joins Masquerade she is crushed. She does whatever she can to free him from Masquerade's grip, which she does. When she is tested by Clayf she must battle against an illusionary version of her sister, Daisy Makimoto, making her think she wasn't special and how Daisy would always out do her at everything, but then she realized that she is special and doesn't need to compare herself to her sister. She battles Dan first to get Drago to evolve and it has been revealed that in the rankings she has moved up to eighth place. She and Hammer Gorem are defeated nevertheless, Dan hesitates a little bit since he didn't want her to fall off Hammer Gorem but Dan finally used his ability and caught Julie before she fell. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia Julie and Runo stayed behind in the Subterra/Haos world to slow down the Subterra-Haos Hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Since they challenged them to a race Runo and Julie stalled them until Dan and Drago reached the portal, they stayed behind however. She later faced Tricloid again alongside Billy and Nene and defeat her. Julie usually battles alone but she has partnered with Dan, Runo, Shun, and Nene. Appearance She is a cute 16 year old from what the guys say, and through out the series, she acts more mature and she gets taller. Her change as the other characters though out each season; she wears pink in the first season, a bleached rainbow shirt with white shorts during New Vestroia, and a dark blue shirt and sometimes a green jacket in Gundalian Invaders. New Vestroia Julie is now 15, wearing new clothes like all others. She is seen with Marucho in the first episode, spying on Runo and Dan. When Drago asks for help everyone volunteers but Drago asks the girls and Marucho to turn around so Dan and Drago can come but Marucho enters the portal also. Julie and Runo are furious as the boys ditched them. Julie is later seen talking about Billy at the diner where the girls work restating the romantic bond between them. Julie returns to help Runo to get to New Vestroia and help Dan, Marucho, and Drago. She was also alongside Mira Clay in a battle with Gus Grav when Mira challenged Spectra to take off his mask if she beats him in a battle. Then Spectra unmasks himself and their prediction was right he was Keith Clay. Julie is then forced to enter and help Dan and the Bakugan Resistance, but after Lync entered, those who were able to enter in the Transporter must have Gauntlets, being Dan and Baron. However, Julie and the other friends couldn't enter. When Mira returned in the next season she gave Runo, Alice and Julie Gauntlets. In episode 37, she and Billy battled against Ace, but even with the combined power of Gorem and Cycloid, they couldn't defeat him. In episode 51, Gorem, along with Tigrerra, tell the Resistance that they quit brawling, for they are putting Runo and Julie in Danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary now. Gundalian Invaders In Gundalian Invaders, Julie has also moved to Bayview, like Dan, and works at a local cafe as a waitress. She turns out to be a cheerleader at Dan's school, cheering for Jake Vallory's team and was concerned about Dan's vision. She is still part of the Brawlers and sometimes helps out with Bakugan Interspace. She helps Jake with his first battle, making it the second time she teaches a fellow Subterra battler how to brawl (the first was with Mira, when she brawled Gus). She also revealed to Jake the reason why she wanted to be like Dan is because he was strong, but his battle style wasn't her way of battling and that caused her to find her own way of battling. In episode 10, the Battle Brawlers hired her to keep Brawlers from diving in to Bakugan Interspace. Two episodes later, she watches over Linus when he is on bed rest. In episode 12, She was taking care of Linus. Once he discorvered that his partner was gone forever, he started crying. This made Julie very worried. In episode 13, Zenet copied Julie's appearence and voice to trick Dan into giving her Drago and the Element. Bakugan She is a master of powerful direct attacks and uses the Subterra attribute in battle. Her usual game plan in battle is to launch stronger and stronger attacks until her opponent can not fight anymore. Julie's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem. In Gundalian Invaders she helps Jake defeat his opponent in the fourth episode. *Subterra Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) **Subterra Hammer Gorem (Evolved Guardian Bakugan-Evolved in episode 29) *Subterra Tuskor *Subterra Rattleoid *Subterra Manion New Vestroia *Subterra Hammer Gorem Trivia *Julie is the only Brawler (on New Vestroia) that didn't have a battle against a Vexos. *Since becoming a Subterra master Julie has given helpful advice to the main Subterra brawler of New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders to help them battle against another Subterra brawler. She helped Mira brawl against Gus who was the second best brawler in New Vestroia and she helped Jake battle Mason who defeated him in his first battle. *She was born November 23 but dosen't tell her personal information. Gallery Original File:Julie.png|Julie File:Julie2.jpg|Julie File:Julz.gif|Julie File:Julie_Billy_Kids.jpg|Julie and Billy as children File:Julie's_Pose.JPG|Julie about to throw a Bakugan Julie PC.jpg File:Runo_jelous.jpg|Julie hugs Dan as Runo glares IMG_8157.JPG File:Julie_Daisy.jpg File:se01_ep03.jpg File:Julie_Screen.JPG|Gorem (ball form) and Julie File:Julie & Hammer Gorem.JPG|Julie and Hammer Gorem New Vestroia File:Mira_and_Juile.png|Julie helping Mira brawl Gus File:Julie_(in_season_2).png|Julie in New Vestroia MIrandJulie.jpg|Mira and Julie winning against Gus. File:077.png|Julie throwing Gorem File:Julie_NV.jpg|Julie inside Bakugan Interspace Epi-62.png|Runo and Julie in front of the transporter NV52 ending.PNG|Julie, Runo and Dan in New Vestroia Episode 52 Japanese Special Ending. Julie and a photo of Billy.jpg|Julie and a picture of Billy Gundalian Invaders File:Julie_GI_3.jpg File:Julie2.png|Julie talking to Dan File:Julie_GI.jpg File:Julie_Linus.jpg File:Julie_GI_6.jpg File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Julie (right), Zenet as Julie, Dan, and Drago File:Ewewew.png|Julie( The real one) tackling Dan while wishing him good luck in Neathian. Julie yelling at Koji.PNG|Julie yelling at Koji Julie and Koji.PNG|Julie and Koji Julie outside Bakugan Interspace.PNG|Julie outside Bakugan Interspace Other File:Julie_VG.jpg|Julie in the video game Battles Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Humans